Nexusiański (Świat Fantazji)
thumb|236px|Alfabet języka NexusiańskiegoNexusiański - oficjalny język jakim posługuje się większość Nexusian. Nie odbiega on zbytnio od wielu rozmaitych języków Fantazji, można się go nauczyć dzięki programom do nauczania albo też zrozumieć rozmawiających w tym języku dzięki urządzeniom tłumaczących zdania w czasie rzeczywistym, co sprawia że nie zajmuje długo zrozumienie tego, co dany osobnik chce powiedzieć. Struktura Język ustanowiło Zgromadzenie Nexusiańskie na dzień przed wkroczeniem na Wikie. Wykorzystano alfabet aurebesh, mowa jest z lekka podobna do mieszanki rosyjskiego, angielskiego, niemieckiego, francuskiego, chińskiego oraz polskiego, jak również wielu innych języków, zarówno ze świata rzeczywistego, jak i z wielu fikcji, między innymi Basic czy też Wspólnego ze świata Nexus Uniwersum, a nawet tego z serii o Wiedźminie. Są oczywiście również nazwy własne. Słownik A i Ae *'Adaris' - strażnik *'Aen' - lud *'Aep' - nad *'Afaranithos' (czytane Afaranitoz) - zemsta *'Agiel' (czytane Agjel) - ogień *'Arkhan' (czytane Arkan) - Arkany *'Arkhanaris' (czytane Arkanaris) - Arkanista *'Asharehl' (czytane Aszarel) - znaczyć B i Be *'Batalia' - bitwa *'Bi' - być C, Ch i Cz * D *'Dontknow' (czytane Dont-noł) - nie wiem E i Eo * F *'Fantasia' (czytane Fantazja) - Fantazja, świat w jakim istnieją oni, Centrum i inne twory fikcyjne *'Fazum' - nektar *'Fur' - dla G *'Grande' - wielki H * I *'Ich' (czytane Iś) - ja *'In' - w czymś J *'Jegris' (czytane dżegris) - wpływy K i Kh *'Kadaher' - odrodzić się *'Kantanti' - żołnierz za pieniądze (ktoś w rodzaju najemnika) *'Karhorh' (czytane Karor) - nieskończone *'Kejoshor' (czytane Kehoszor) - Chaos (frakcja z Warhammer 40k) *'Knu' - ku *'Krezinatan' - krzyżowiec *'Krezinatanum' - krzyż *'Krow' (czytane Krowi) - krew L *'Labarith' (czytane Labarit) - spokój *'Labarithis' (czytane Labaritiz) - spokojny *'Lordoflords' (czytane Lord-of-lords) - wszechmonarcha, Pan Panów Ł *'Łagr' - obóz karny M i Mi *'Magister' - magister *'Magisteriumae' (czytane Madżajstirjumae) - uczony (w czymś) *'Marines' (czytane Marinz) - żołnierze piechoty specjalnej *'Minutemen' - ludność broniąca swojego terytorium N i Ng *'Naghen' (czytane Nagen) - nie ma *'Noyet' (czytane No-jet) - nie O i Oo *'Orxonitum' - zanieczyszczony, szkodliwy P *'Paurema' (czytane Pałrema) - ponieważ Q * R i Rr *'Regime' - reżim, władza *'Rrachothade' (czytane Rraczotade) - nieosiągalne S, Sch, Sh, Ss i St *'Salenthis' - słońce *'Shi' (czytane Szi) - pierwszy *'Showa' (czytane Szoła) - prawo *'Stelarumm' (czytane bez drugiego "m") - przestrzeń kosmiczna, kosmos *'Szto' - co (w pytaniu) Ś * T i Th *'Tamtam' - stąpanie *'Tau' (czytane Tał) - kłamca, zdrajca *'Tgavhas' (czytane dawas) - zawsze U *'Urianm' (czytane Urjanim) - wieczny V *'Vattghemin' (czytane Watgemin) - wiedźmin (członek Hanzy, w przypadku tego z uniwersum używa się słowa ze Starszej Mowy) *'Vetmay' (czytane Fetmaj) - łowy *'Vedymin' (czytane Wedymin) - łowca *'Veregamistae' (czytane Feregamiste) - anarchia W *'Warintunya' (czytane Warin-tunia) - wojna X * Y *'Yesda' (czytane Jes-ta) - tak *'Ymgard' - razem *'Ynari' - księżyc *'Yn' - na Z * Ź * Ż * Zwroty *'Nexus nai urianm!' (czytane Nexus naj urjanim) - Nexus jest wieczny! (powitanie w Wielkim Układzie wojskowych, polityków i urzędników, jak również innych państwowych funkcjonariuszy). *'Naghen monarchitoris aep lordoflords, paurema urir jegris bi tgavhas karhorh!' (czytane Nagen monarchitoriz ep lord-of-lords, pałrema urir dżegris dawas karor) - Nie ma władców nad wszechmonarchą, ponieważ jego wpływy są zawsze nieskończone! (dewiza władz Wielkiego Układu i hasło propagandowe tej frakcji). *'My kadaher in agiel and krow, ymgard z lordoflords!' (czytane My kadaher in agjel end krowi, ymgard z lord-of-lords) - Odrodzimy się w ogniu i krwi, razem z wszechmonarchą! (okrzyk bojowy Armii Nexusa podczas ataku). *'Ich dontknow szto to asharehl!' (czytane Iś dont-noł szto to aszarel) - Nie wiem co to znaczy! *'Ymgard knu pobieda, pobieda fur Nexus!' (czytane Ymgard knu pabjeda, pabjeda fir Nexus) - Razem ku zwycięstwu! Zwycięstwo dla Nexusa! (okrzyk bojowy Armii Nexusa przed walką). *'Stelarumire Marines Kejosor' (czytane Stelarumir Marinz Kehozor) - Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu (Ci ze świata Warhammer 40k) Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Języki